


Amsterdam

by Quicksilvermaid, theonsfavouritetoy



Series: The Eyes of a Stranger - Extended Version [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Amsterdam, Foursome - kinda, M/M, Multi, PWP, minor drug use (weed)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: The boys travel to Amsterdam with all its fun and... fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What happens in Amsterdam...

"Jon, Gendry! Over here!" Robb waved at them from where he and Theon were seated at the gate. Theon barely looked up to greet them and Gendry laughed. "Still blushing like a girl when he sees us. Greyjoy, you’re all talk aren’t you."  
Robb grinned. "Hey, even I nearly blush and I only know the facts second-hand!"  
Gendry studied him for a moment. "Nearly, hm? I bet you blush very prettily."  
Theon rolled his eyes and groaned. "Can we get on the plane yet? I really, really want to get stoned already."  
Robb turned to him, wearing his best stern expression. "Let's clarify one thing: You're not going to stumble around Amsterdam completely baked for three days."  
Theon scoffed. "Of course not, honey. We'll stroll hand in hand through some artsy exhibtion and nod seriously at every object we see, even if it's the fucking trash can. Come on, Stark, you can't mean it. Amsterdam???" 

Gendry listened with growing interest. "Wait a sec. You mean that's really how it is? You go in there, buy some and that's it?"  
Jon frowned at his obvious excitement. "You knew that, Gen."  
Gendry's smile widened. "I guess? But I kinda thought it was an urban legend or something. Oh wow..." Jon nudged him so that Gendry met his eyes.  
"No way! I'm not intending to spend my time in Amsterdam just chilling on some crazy cloud. And I really hope you'll join me on the ground." He looked at Gendry expectantly and Gendry sighed. "Another time then."  
Jon took his hand, seeming satisfied. Gendry heard a muffled sound and looked over. Theon was desperately wriggling his eyebrows, Robb's hand firmly planted across his mouth. But Gendry caught a small wink from Robb that got him grinning again. It seemed the last word on this topic wasn't spoken yet.

When they finally got out of Schiphol Airport, the sun was just making its way through the clouds. It was a bit nippy, but not really cold. Theon ran straight to the nearest ashtray, lighting a fag and inhaling greedily. Jon shook his head. "What was it? Four hours with check-in and all?" Theon mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Fuck off, Snow".  
Then they took the train to Centraal, then a tram to their hotel. Gendry stopped in front of it. "Woah. That looks... expensive." Theon shouldered past him. "Don't wet your pants, Cinderella. My treat." Gendry started to protest, but Jon shushed him. "He's got enough dust to buy this thing. Let him brag."

And brag he did. "Welcome to the double suite! Two bedrooms, bathroom, lounge with minibar... Anything missing?" Robb grinned affectionately. "A gag to shut you up?" This resulted in shoving, then kissing, then groping, until Jon fled with Gendry into their bedroom. As soon as they closed the door the moaning and panting stopped. "Soundproof. Nice." Jon raised his eyebrows appreciatively, then looked at Gendry shyly from under his lashes. "Wanna test the bed?"

Later the four of them went out to take a stroll through the city. Theon was the only one who'd been here before and for some reason he remembered astonishingly little about it. When they wandered down next to the Bloemenmarkt - the flower market - Gendry couldn't see enough of all the tulips, the quaint little houses that tilted in all directions, the canal... Suddenly there was a gasp, then a yelp of delight. Robb had spied an all-year-round Christmas shop. Before anyone could do a thing he had already vanished inside. Gendry's feet twitched. He looked at Jon. Jon looked back. Then he rolled his eyes and cuffed Gendry over the head fondly. "Off you go." He didn't need to be told twice. 

Inside he stopped, marvelling at the displays. It was just kitsch, masses of it. Gendry loved it. A sign said, Only 84 days until Christmas. Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and he found himself next to Robb who sighed happily at a fully decorated Christmas tree. "Finally someone who loves this as much as I do!" His hand stayed on Gendry, warm and heavy, as they explored the store. "I wish I could buy all of it,’ Gendry breathed. ‘But Jon would probably kill me." Robb nodded understandingly. "I know... Philistines." 

When they came out Theon and Jon were nowhere to be seen. "Better wait here. They can't be far." Robb sat down on a bench, patting the space beside him. He'd noticed Gendry's look and grinned. "Sit down, man. I can assure you, Theon wouldn't dare to touch Jon without your permission anymore."  
He chuckled and Gendry sat down, grinning sheepishly. "Probably not, no. Did he... tell you? Everything?"  
Robb's grin turned wider. "After some needling, yes. Damn..." He shifted and let his gaze wander over Gendry's torso, defined under the thin cotton shirt he was wearing. "It really made me quite... fidgety." Gendry propped his arm up on the backrest. "Yeah? Well, I-"

"Hey there!" They both looked up. Jon and Theon were standing in front of them, Jon looking suspicious, Theon looking... lewd. Gendry realised how close he'd drifted to Robb and edged back. He regarded the bags Theon was carrying. "Got something nice?" Theon shook his head. "Don't tell him, Snow. It's a surprise." Jon grinned and gestured at his lips, locking them with an imaginery key. They got up and continued down alongside the canal. Gendry took Jon's hand, rubbing his thumb over his wrist apologetically. Jon wrapped his arm around Gendry's waist and leaned against him, smiling. After a sunset boat cruise and dinner at an amazing Indonesian restaurant they went back to the hotel. Before going to their separate rooms, Theon took Gendry aside. "Make sure he's asleep before you. Dunno, wear him out or something. I'll do the same with mine and we'll meet here in, let's say... yeah, two hours should be enough."

Gendry was curious, so he did do his best to follow Theon's proposition. After he'd nearly fucked Jon comatose, he quickly showered. Just when he was towelling himself dry, Theon poked his head inside, grinning smugly. "Sucked the life out of him. You ready? Go get dressed, loverboy, I'll wait downstairs." He waited for him in front of the hotel. "Do I get to know what's this all about?" Gendry asked. Theon just grinned, rolling his cigarette between his fingers. "We're going shopping."

Theon dragged him through tiny streets until they stopped in front of something that looked a bit like an old-fashioned pharmacy. "Thought you didn’t remember anything," he said to Theon, but the other man only grinned. "Google is your friend, loverboy. Now come on. Or are you really so whipped to pass this glorious opportunity?"  
Gendry straightened his shoulders. "Let's do this." Fifteen minutes later they were out again, Gendry giggling like a girl. Theon smacked him over the head. "You're embarrassing!! Just keep your cool, nothing naughty about this. All more or less legal. You wanna have a taste now?"  
Gendry composed himself. "Sorry. That was... I’ve never done something like this before. Back in school there were heaps of opportunities of course. But I was always too scared to do anything. Social services already had an eye on us because mum didn't make enough money, so I tried to be as good as possible.’ Then he grimaced, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. “Sorry. Didn't want to turn you off with my sob story." He gave a half grin at Theon's uncomfortable look, but to his surprise Theon laid his arm round his shoulders. "Let's get back, loverboy. Mine might wake up for round two soon, anyways." He paused. "Could you tell them that story you just told me? Tomorrow? Let enough woe seep into it and we might just get what we want."

Back at the hotel Gendry sighed. "Know what? Let's do it. I'd rather smoke with you the first time, in case I embarrass myself."  
Theon scoffed. "You're weird. I should be the last person you want to embarrass yourself in front of." But he pressed the elevator button for the roof terrace. "Don't wanna look like a wuss in front of Snow? Or..." He started grinning. "...is it Robb you want to keep your cool for?"  
Gendry blinked, not knowing what to answer to that. They'd arrived on the roof and Theon lit the joint they'd bought. After a few quick drags he passed it on to Gendry. "Slowly. Try to keep it in your lungs for a moment before exhaling."  
Gendry tried. He really did, but the second the smoke hit his lungs he started coughing and spluttering. "Fuck," he wheezed. "How can people do that more than once?"  
Theon held out a can of beer. "Try again." Gendry took a long draw then eyed the joint with determination. "Here goes nothing." The second lungfull wasn't so bad, he still coughed a bit, but then- "Ooooh," Gendry mumbled. "I see." He licked his lips. His tongue felt funny and the edges of his vision were starting to blur. "Nice. Hey!" He grabbed the joint back from Theon. "Don't hog that!" Theon grinned.

"Already talking like a pro. Sooo..." He plucked the joint from Gendry's lips. "Robb, huh?" Gendry's head shot up. "What? Where?" He looked around. Funny, all his movements seemed simultaneously slower and more jerky.  
Theon cackled like a witch. "Ha! You're totally there already. I meant, Robb. You seem... interested."  
Gendry shrugged. It felt funny as well. "And if I am?" Theon leaned back, spreading his legs. "Fine by me. If I get to look after poor abandoned Snow, that is."  
Gendry shrugged. "We already established he won't run off with you, so... Do we have another one?" He looked at the end of their joint sadly. Theon produced another. "Smelled blood now, huh? Careful, loverboy. Do you think Snow will be okay?"  
Gendry made a face. "It's just a tiny one." Theon groaned, claiming the joint. "Not this, you idiot. You lusting after his brother!"  
Gendry edged closer, fumbling for the joint. "Give me that! He didn't mind me destroying you." He placed a hand on Theon's thigh to steady himself while stretching to reach the joint Theon was holding above his head.  
"Aren't you a greedy one. Here you go." He lowered the joint to Gendry's lips, holding it for him while he took a drag. "I'm confident we'll get them to join us high up tomorrow. And then... who knows? But I really suggest you talk to Snow beforehand."  
Gendry was offended. "Of course. I love Jon more than anything, I'd never do anything like that without knowing he's okay with it." 

Theon leaned his head back. "You sure? I don't know about that since you've got your hand on my cock just now." Gendry looked down. Hm, indeed he had. Felt funny. Then, as an afterthought, he snatched his hand back. "Sorry, sorry. Just... misplaced it I guess." He got up to throw away his empty beer and swayed. "Oh, bloody... woah!" He steadied himself on a bench. "Besides, even if Jon is okay, which I'd guess he is, after his birthday present, it doesn't mean Robb's up for anything."  
Theon got up too, not seeming dizzy in the slightest. Unfair, Gendry thought. "You kidding me, loverboy? He's been babbling on and on about your, I quote, ‘delicious body’ since Stark-mas. And since I told him what you're good at. But don't think he'll be as easy to fall as me. Fuck!" Theon looked disgruntled. "You forget I just said that, alright? Nobody fell."

Gendry made a cautious step. "I think I will." Theon rolled his eyes and took his arm. "Come on, loverboy. Time for bed."  
Gendry giggled. "Yeah, once they know what it's like they always come back for more."  
Theon huffed in exasperation. "Not that. I don't take advantage of people who are stoned for the first time. You cuddle up to your sweetie, and I'll see if mine is up for returning the favour I did him earlier. Maybe you wanna wake Snow after all. It's fantastic." 

Gendry fell into bed, of course waking Jon with the movement. "Gen? What... do I smell... Greyjoy!!!"  
The last word was a growl and it sounded so cute Gendry just couldn't help himself. "Aw, baby... Don't be mad, 'kay? I was so poor when I was little, could never... lay back, love, let me..."  
Jon couldn’t help himself as Gendry’s hands pushed at his shoulders. He grinned and obliged. "Well... if that's what happens..." Gendry stopped his words with a kiss. As their lips touched, he moaned into Jon’s mouth, amazed at the silken glide of their tongues together. It was so soft and smooth. And now Jon’s hands were on either side of his face, thumbs caressing his cheeks softly. Gendry closed his eyes, revelling in the sensations, the brush of skin, the taste of Jon’s mouth, the movement of their muscled bodies against each other.

Every part of his body felt hypersensitive, in a way he’d never felt before. It was overwhelming, and he moaned again, a soft, vulnerable sound.  
With a movement that was slow and deliberate, Jon rolled him into his back, moving over him, only breaking the kiss to whisper, ‘I got you.’  
Jon reached across to the beside table for the lube, slicking his fingers, before pressing feather light kisses to Gendry’s jaw, then down his neck and across his chest. Gendry shivered under the touches, feeling a line of heat sear its way across his body at Jon’s touch. Then Jon nipped lightly at one of his nipples, and he jolted under the feeling, so much more sensitive than he normally was. Jon licked at his nipple, nipping it again. At the same time he slid two fingers inside him, the burn and glide rocketing through him. He threw his head back, moaning at the feeling. Jon drew his fingers back out, achingly slowly. Then in. Gendry could feel the sensation through his entire body.

Jon brought his head back up, kissing his way into Gendry’s mouth, tongue gliding softly over each other again, fingers still moving with agonising slowness, curling just right so that his body was dissolving into a pool of molten heat.  
The abruptly, the fingers were gone and Gendry whined at their loss. Jon shushed him with another deep kiss and moved over him, lining up and pushing inside him, inch by inch.  
Gendry threw his head back at the feeling of Jon filling him, stretching him. At the feeling of Jon’s mouth on his neck, hands on his body. He felt lost inside himself but agonisingly aware of every part of Jon’s body at the same time. Then the man above him began to move. The show thrust in and out was torture, building like waves at the beach, relentless and inoxerable.  
Soon Jon was speeding up, his movements loosing their controlled grace as he drew nearer to his pleasure.  
Gendry was lost in the sensations. Every part of him felt like it was a part of Jon. Like they were two parts of the same being. Joined together again at last. When he came it was with an aching cry, the love he felt for Jon and the sense of their completion overwhelming him. Jon moved in him a few more times before burying his face in Gendry’s neck and spending deep inside him.  
They lay like that for a long moment before Jon pulled his head back up, looking Gendry in the eye. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to. He just kissed Gendry, softly and sweetly.

When they were cuddling afterwards Gendry snuggled his face contentedly into Jon's curls. His mouth opened before he could stop himself.  
‘Is it always like that? ... when you’re high I mean.’  
Jon shrugged, tilting his face up to Gendry and looking awkward. ‘Ah, I only have once or twice ... but yeah I remember it being amazing.’  
Gendry nodded. ‘Imagine -‘ then he paused and looked hesitatant.  
Jon eyed him, ‘imagine what?’  
‘I was just thinking about the other week, with Greyjoy as well, and how mind blowing that was ... imagine that while high too.’  
Jon looked at him, but he didn’t really see Gendry, his gaze was turned inwards and Gendry could tell he was thinking back to that time.  
‘You - you want to do that again?’ Jon asked hesitantly, but there was a hint of longing in his tone.  
Gendry shrugged. ‘It’s up to you, but I wouldn’t say no. Especially not if we can get some more weed first ... gods, to all be on it ...’ his eyes went wide at the thought.  
Jon looked at him, and seemed to be seriously considering the idea. Then he frowned.  
‘But what about Robb?’  
Gendry hesitated ‘... well ... he could join in, too? In theory?"  
Jon stiffened. For a moment he said nothing. Then, hesitantly, he answered."I'm... not sure. The thought... I ... it would be wrong.’ But his tone sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than anything else.  
‘Do you think... can we play it by ear?"  
Gendry kissed his neck lovingly. "Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast the next morning they discussed their plans for the day. Jon wanted to tour the streets and study some of the houses, Theon wanted to eat onion ring towers at the Hard Rock Cafe ("They aren't different than the ones in London," Jon said dryly), Gendry didn't really care and Robb wanted to visit the Moco, the museum of contemporary art. "They have a Banksy exhibition!"  
Jon looked up. "Oh really? I'd like to see that too!" Robb smiled. "Then how 'bout this: we visit the museum, then make another canal cruise by daylight so Jon can see as many weird houses as possible without us running our feet off, we'll skip lunch and eat dinner early at the Hard Rock, and then we hit the red light district for a couple of drinks? Also there's a sex museum I wanna see."

Everyone was fine with those plans, only Theon wasn't completely satisfied. "Can we please get stoned tonight? Loverboy here had a sad childhood, so we really should."  
Robb looked at Gendry, who nodded gravely, eyes wide like a puppy, then at Jon who sighed and said, "Okay, fine. As long as we do it here, not on the street."  
Robb smiled. "Agreed. Theon? Why don't you go get us some while we are at the Moco? And tomorrow we'll visit the Rijksmuseum, no matter how shit-faced we get, alright?" Jon sighed inwardly. This was going to be an interesting night.

After their visit to the Hard Rock Cafe Jon noticed how Robb and Gendry seemed to gravitate towards each other. More than once he suddenly found himself next to Greyjoy, who curiously looked worried whenever his gaze fell on Jon. They were walking down some kind of main street along the canal and there were bars, sexshops, coffeeshops and dozens of windows with scantly clad women inside, tapping the glass to get the men's attention. Jon was staring at one of them open-mouthed - she had to be over sixty! - when Greyjoy nudged him. "Listen, Jon-" Oh? That was strange. "Listen. I'm really not trying to meddle or anything... but what do you think when you see the two of them together?" He pointed his chin at Robb and Gendry, laughing about some joke, just a fraction too close to each other. Jon looked at them, then back at Greyjoy. He still didn't leer or grin, he looked serious. So Jon told him.

"It'd be... hot. Like really hot. And really, after my gorgeous present, shut up, what could I object to? It's just..." The last part was a whisper. "I - I’m jealous."  
Theon shook his head. "Oh, come on! You must know that it’d be pure sex, Gendry would never-" Jon sighed. "I'm not jealous of Robb. I'm... fuck you if you ever use this against me... I'm jealous of Gen."  
Theon looked incredulous. "You're saying - wait, what are you saying?"  
Jon hated himself, but he had to. "Don't play with me. What you said to me... back in Venice, or at my birthday... you're fucking right, and Gen says it's okay to feel like this, but how can it be? It's just... wrong. And all your fault by the way. Since I saw you two I wasn't able to get it... you, him... out of my head."  
Theon snorted. "If you feel better, it can be my fault because I'm fucking your brother. Hey, Snow..." He said it with fondness in his voice. "Nothing you don't want is going to happen. But I think those two are about to happen. And wouldn't it be a shame to waste all that sweet weed I got for tonight?"

Jon looked back across at Robb and Gendry. Robb was leaning in to speak in Gendry’s ear, one hand loosely on the back of his neck. Then he looked back at Theon, whose eyes were hot. He felt something loosen inside him and he slowly grinned. Another night with Greyjoy wasn't an appaling prospect, actually. "Maybe you're right."

They'd arrived at the sex museum. Statues, paintings, objects - "Holy fuck have you seen the size of that cock???" - and photos littered the many floors of the building. Gendry went to the loo and came back totally amazed. "The washing basins look like those paintings, you know, the woman who paints flowery pussies!"  
Robb nodded. "Georgia O'Keefe."  
Gendry smiled at him. "That's the one."

There was one room covered in pics of all imaginable positions and for a moment Jon was overwhelmed. Then he felt Gendry's hand settle on his neck, warm and strong, and he looked up to see his boyfriend smiling at him. Jon looked across to a picture of a man with his wrists handcuffed together and stretched high above his head, chained to a post. He was almost hanging from them, every muscle in his body on taut display. The woman in front of him trailed a soft leather flogger loosely from her hand and there were faint red marks up the side of the chained man’s ribs. Jon felt his stomach tighten as he stared. Gendry chuckled lowly. "Getting ideas, pup?"  
Jon managed a shaky smile as he thought of the things he and Theon had bought the other day.

They went back out and narrowly avoided being crushed by a group of giggling girls. One was wearing a tiara and they looked absolutely out of it.  
"Hens night," Theon said wisely. "Let's get outta here before we have to buy kisses or something."  
Robb wrapped his arm around Theon's shoulder, tugging him in for a long kiss. "This one's free."  
Jon grinned at them. "So you're really going for monogamy now, Greyjoy? Normally you'd have already gotten off with the bride-to-be!"  
Theon shrugged. "With one or two notable exceptions, yes."  
Jon saw Gendry looking at Robb. Again. "What about you, Stark?"  
Robb laughed, moving one hand through his short curls. Gendry watched his every movement."Oh, I've always been pretty boring in that regards. Up until now, anyway... I know we all clarified this before Jon's birthday, but I'm actually surprised you trusted Theon that he's only fucking me now." Gendry smiled at him. "You trust him. And all our results were perfect, so... we're good, yeah?"

It sounded like an open invitation and Jon bit his lip. This really was inevitable. Actually at Stark-mas for a second he'd thought... and it hadn't been a negative thought. That image of those two licking salt off each others bodies... Jon felt his cock stir at the memory. Fuck this.  
After another couple of drinks they raided a supermarket for some beer and snacks, then made their way back to the hotel. Back in their room Jon told Gendry to go up to the terrace. "I'll be in a minute."  
Once alone he tried to give himself a quick pep talk. "You don't have to do anything. Everything's fine."  
When he got up onto the roof the others had already started and Gendry held out a neatly rolled spliff. Jon took it, sat down and lighted it, quickly inhaling and holding the smoke in his lungs before exhaling again.

"Fuck..." Gendry watched him with big, slightly reddened eyes. "You look like you do that every day!"  
Jon just smiled and Robb piped up. "He was like that from the start. Bloody natural, first time doing it, totally at ease while Theon and I coughed our lungs out." His words came out a little slower than usual and he was sprawled out on a bench, legs spread and arms on the backrest. He looked so relaxed, even more relaxed than his usual cool self, and three pairs of eyes watched as he stretched contently, his shirt slipping up a little at the movement. Jon swallowed dryly.

Gendry's gaze was torn between his boyfriend - so fucking adorable how he sat there with the joint like a naughty boy. Gendry suddenly had the urge to play with him, to spank him for being so naughty, whip that round little arse until the skin glistened red and hot - He tore his mind away from that image and looked across to his boyfriend's brother, smoking hot, blue fire burning through him whenever their eyes locked. He didn't know what he wanted more, fuck the one until he screamed, or... get his arse reamed raw by the other, to allow himself to be held down and fucked until he broke...

"Fuck, I'm so hungry!" he said and the second it was out he felt it, too. His stomach growled and Jon laughed. "Munchies, anyone?"  
Apparently yes. They went out to a nearby chain restaurant where they pulled their food out of hot vendors in the wall. Robb also got them two large portions of chips with peanut butter sauce.  
Gendry shoveled one chip after the other into his mouth. ‘Fuck, s’good!’ He muttered, mouth full.  
Jon chuckled. "You look like a greedy little hamster, stuffing your cheeks like that. How 'bout swallowing?"  
Robb stirred his milkshake absentmindedly. He looked at Gendry with a lazy smile and hooded eyes. "Curious. I wanted to ask him the same thing."  
Gendry swallowed convulsively and Jon laughed despite himself, winking at Gendry, wanting to convey his consent. "Guess that was the answer, Robb."  
Gendry looked up at Jon, then at Robb, his tongue darting out to catch a drop of peanut sauce in the corner of his mouth. Suddenly Theon jumped on his seat next to Robb, and yelped in pain. "Uh... sweetie? Could you not dig your claws into my thigh?"  
Robb removed his hand slowly, rubbing Theon's leg apologetically. His gaze was fixed on Gendry's mouth and he licked his own lips. Jon could feel Gendry shivering beside him - or was it his own body?

The haze was slowly starting to fade when they headed back. Theon looked around. "Another round or are we hitting our rooms?"  
Jon looked at Gendry staring at Robb, looked Theon up and down and made a decision.  
"Lounge. Let's empty that minibar while we try to find some shitty game excuse so we can start kissing."  
Theon nodded wisely. "And that, dear friends, is why it's called a 'blunt'. What's gotten into you, Snow?"  
Robb had gotten up. Gendry grabbed Jon's shoulders, urgency in his touch. "Is it okay, love? I'm not doing anything if you're not ok-" Jon silenced him with a kiss, then took a deep breath. "It's okay."  
Robb had come up behind Gendry and laid his hands on his hips, nosing at his neck. Jon watched Gendry go rigid, then goosebumps prickled over Jon's back. Gendry's face had changed, the worried look in his eyes turned into a darker, confident one. "Then go and play with Theon, pup," Gendry said huskily, Robb's arms tugging at his waist. "I've got things to do."

Gendry turned around, smirking as he brough his strong, rough hands up to Robb’s collar, fisting them in his shirt and pulling. With a rip, the buttons popped off one by one. Gendry looked his naked chest up and down slowly, growling low in appreciation. Then he pressed his hands onto hot, firm flesh. He dragged his fingers down Robb's stomach, scratching faint red lines down his body. Then he looked up into blue flames.  
"Theon says you know how to use your mouth," Robb said, tilting Gendry's chin up. Then he lowered his lips onto Gendry's. Gendry parted them immediately, welcoming Robb's tongue inside with a moan. Robb's grip on his waist grew tighter and he was pulled flush against him.  
Robb made an angry noise. "Lose that shirt. Now." Gendry complied, hastening to get his hands back on that broad chest, that perfect V, those narrow hips... He drew Robb's head back to his, kissing and licking and biting until Robb suddenly shoved him into his and Theon's bedroom. "In there. Move." 

Jon saw Gendry bristling at the authorative tone. That would be interesting. He turned to Theon, genuinely curious. "Who's gonna top between those two you reckon?"  
Theon took his hand, pulling him slowly into the bedroom as well. "Let’s find out."  
Robb and Gendry were kneeling on the bed, making out fiercely, their bodies pressed together tightly. Gendry broke free when they entered, reaching out for Jon. He tugged him closer by his shirt, kissing him hard. "Love you, Jon. Go, sit down. Ah..."  
Robb had latched onto Gendry’s neck, sucking a bruise into the skin. Then one of Robb’s hands came up to grab Jon's wrist. "Don't go too far."  
Jon hissed at the touch, burning on his skin, and stumbled backwards. An already naked Theon caught him, his hands snaking around Jon from behind. "Come on, Snow. Let's get rid of these clothes, hm?"  
He slowly removed Jon's jacket, shirt, jeans, boxershorts - two hums of approval sounded from the bed.

Gendry turned his head to look for Jon. Greyjoy had already lost his clothes somehow and was now undressing Jon. Suddenly a strong hand grabbed his neck and Gendry winced. Robb was digging his fingers deeply into his skin. He too had been watching Jon and Theon, but now his gaze turned to Gendry, his fingers clutching at Gendry's short hair, tilting his head up. "You'd look so good with my cock in your mouth..."  
His free hand was working his trousers open, his cock jutting out - Gendry gasped involuntarily. Fucking hell. He was hung like a - The hand on his neck was now pushing him down and Gendry opened his mouth... _No. I'm not so easy, Stark_.

He stopped, inches from that hard, swollen cock, his breath ghosting hot over the tip. Robb growled and Gendry smiled. He slid out his tongue, licking teasingly over the head before withdrawing again. A hiss came from Robb and his hand on Gendry's neck tightened, his other hand grabbing his cock, tapping it against Gendry's lips. Gendry meant to repeat his teasing, but the second he opened his mouth Robb shoved him down onto his cock, his whole length thrusting in. Gendry gagged, he couldn't breathe, his eyes started to water - then Robb pulled out, looking down at him with just a hint of apprehension in his cool face.  
Gendry grinned up at him. "That all you got, Stark?" he rasped.

~

Jon leaned back against Theon, his eyes fixed on his brother's cock buried in Gendry's throat. He could feel Theon's hard length rubbing against his arse, his hands stroking Jon's chest, toying with his nipples, his mouth sucking bruises into Jon's neck.  
He moaned when Theon bit down gently on his neck, then whispered into his ear. "Tonight I'm going to fuck you slowly, Snow. I have you all to myself for now... he'll want you back soon enough... if he can, after Robb's done with him... your brother's cock will destroy him, Snow..."  
With a wrench Jon turned around, pulling himself away from the vision on the bed. He shoved Theon down into an armchair and knelt down before him, raking his fingers down Theon's thighs. "Let me get you ready then."  
He leaned forward, his hands grasping Theon's hips, and swallowed his cock down in one smooth movement. Theon keened, his head thrown back. "Fuck, Snow... don't you dare stop... ah..."  
Jon looked up coyly beneath his lashes. "Talk to me. You know what I mean."  
Theon's hand came down to fist into Jon's curls. "Oh I know what you mean, you little... ah!... You're so fucking good at this... shame Robb doesn't know what it feels like... or maybe... maybe he's too big for you to take him like this... ah!"

Jon rewarded his words with such eager deep-throating Theon's toes curled. He bucked his hips, piercing Jon's throat sharply. Jon hummed in satisfaction, clutching onto Theon's hips like a vice, pulling his cock even further down. He swallowed around it and Theon cried out.  
Jon pulled back, sucking two fingers into his mouth, then shoved them up his own arse, fucking in and out, moaning at the sensation. Theon watched him, his cock slick with spittle, his eyes half-crazed with lust.  
Then Jon climbed up onto the chair, straddling Theon’s hips, positioning himself, and started to glide down onto Theon's cock. The other man hissed and bucked his hips, rocking into Jon hard. Jon leaned forward, kissing Theon urgently.  
Theon's hands came around his waist and he braced himself. "Wrap your legs around me,’ he gasped. ‘I want to see you come undone beneath me."  
With a grunt, Theon stood, supporting Jon with his arms while he clung to him, Theon still buried deep inside his arse. In two steps they were at the bed, where Jon fell onto his back, beside the other two men, taking Theon down with him. Theon grinned, rolling his hips into Jon. "You're bloody heavy, Snow. Can't fuck you against a wall, like loverboy could... or your brother." Jon gasped out a cry at those words, desperately kissing into Theon’s mouth.

~

Robb's eyes had grown even darker at Gendry’s taunt. "All I got? Careful. I can play nice... or I can destroy you. What's it gonna be?"  
Gendry didn't have time to answer, he was shoved down onto Robb's cock again, once, twice... He spluttered, gasped, then grinned hotly again. "Do your worst, Stark."  
Robb groaned, clutching Gendry's head with both hands, steadying himself as he fucked the other man’s mouth with long, hard thrusts. Gendry's jaw ached from being spread open so wide, his throat protested against the cock hammering into it, he couldn't get enough air... but fuck it felt so good, this big cock choking him, the sounds Robb made, how his eyes looked nearly black now... He let go of Gendry, leaving him gasping for air.  
"Lie down on your stomach," Robb growled.  
Gendry sat back on his heels, straightening his shoulders. "And what?"  
Robb's gaze raked over his torso. "You're fucking gorgeous," he mumbled, reaching out to trail his fingers down Gendry's toned chest and flat stomach. "I want to do things to you..." The tone was urgent, almost pleading.  
Gendry cupped Robb's face, kissing him deep and long, then stretched out onto the bed. Robb watched him with hungry eyes. There was a movement beside them and both looked over, where Jon and Theon had fallen down onto the bed next to them.

One quick look convinced Gendry that Jon was obviously enjoying himself, and he turned his attention back to Robb. The man was frozen in a half-crouch over him, his gaze fixed on his brother's face, flushed and lost within the sensation of Theon moving in him.  
Jon was moaning and biting his lips as Theon fucked him with slow, steady thrusts, all the time stroking his entire body with needy hands. Robb's mouth was open now and he panted as he watched.  
With a quick move Gendry rolled onto his stomach. This caused Robb to turn back to him and Gendry heard a low chuckle above him. "Jealous now, are we? Am I not paying you enough attention? I have to apologize..." He grabbed Gendry's arse, pulling the cheeks apart and for a moment Gendry panicked.  
He couldn't, just like that, without any- Every thought in his head vanished when he felt a wet heat pressing against his hole. Holy fucking hell... he started moaning as Robb's tongue laved up and down, teasing, licking, sucking... Gendry lost himself in the sensation of being fucked by Robb's mouth, firm but gentle, too much, not enough...

A sharp cry to the side made them pause; Jon had come, all over his stomach. Robb sat up, eyes fixed on the other two, one hand still on Gendry's arse. Looking like he couldn’t help himself, he leaned over, opened his mouth and _licked_ , slowly lapping up the come streaked across Jon's hard stomach.  
Gendry heard Jon's breath hitch but he couldn't look away from Robb. A moment later Robb drew back and leaned down to Gendry again, kissing him hard.  
Gendry could taste Jon on Robb’s tongue and he nearly lost control for a moment - then Robb groaned as though he was having trouble controlling himself too. Almost immediately his mouth was back on Gendry’s arse, tongue moving faster now, harder, and Gendry cried out when a finger was shoved inside him. He didn't have time to get used to it, a second finger joined the first immediately and Gendry grunted, being spread open so rough and fast. Hot breath washed over his neck when Robb leaned over him to grab something - lube, thank god, Gendry thought, off his nightstand.  
"You ready, Gen? Think you can take it?" Robb licked down Gendry's neck and Gendry arched his back. "Try me."  
Without further ceremony Robb lined himself up, pushing in. Gendry cried out, a hoarse, guttural sound. Only the head was in and already he felt so full, split open...  
"Keep going," he gritted through his teeth.  
Robb's mouth was back at his neck, biting then licking the bruise he'd just made, repeating the movements over and over while pushing into Gendry deeper, until Gendry thought he was being ripped in half.  
A touch on his head made him look up. Theon was there, stroking his cheeks with a knowing look. "Bit off more than you can chew, loverboy?" But his tone wasn't sarcastic, it was... almost fond. Theon straightened to kiss Robb deeply above Gendry, then he whispered, "Wreck him, babe." 

Jon watched the three of them from the side, his cock soft and spent against his thigh. Robb had startled the hell out of him - and Theon, who had come so hard Jon could still feel it - and now he watched his boyfriend cry out with every thrust, Robb's cock moving in him.  
Jon watched him, lips parted, and wondered... was it as good as it looked?  
The pain had vanished from Gendry's face and he wasn't lying down anymore, he moved back against Robb's thrusts, impaling himself. Deeper, harder, faster.

Now Gendry propped himself up with one arm on the head of the bed, turning half around to grip Robb's neck while Robb fucked him with unrelenting force. Jon could see their eyes lock, Gendry’s gaze dark and challenging and suddenly he wasn't sure who was the dominant one anymore.  
Robb was sweating, biting his lips as he pumped into Gendry, seeming to melt under the touch of his hand, thighs shaking with tension.  
Theon leaned over to steal Robb's attention for another kiss. Jon saw he was hard again. Gendry noticed too, and with a last hard squeeze he let go of Robb and lowered himself back to the bed, swallowing Theon's cock down in one swift move while pushing back harder onto Robb.  
Theon gasped in surprise and Jon sat up. Without thinking he edged closer, watched his boyfriend get fucked from both sides, grunting and moaning around Theon's cock.  
Every thrust shoved him deeper onto the other, his body practically glowed and suddenly Jon was jealous like never before. He wanted it, the attention of those men, all on him, wanted to be fucked until he forgot his own name, wanted to fuck them until it was all they remembered, wanted- 

He was close enough to touch now, reaching his hand out to Gendry's shoulder. Gendry stiffened under his touch, pulling his head up, pulling his mouth off a protesting Greyjoy.  
"Jon..." His voice was hoarse and rough and Jon shivered. "Jon, love... it's okay. Whatever you want, it's alright."  
Jon nodded. He bent forward to kiss his boyfriend before reaching down to start stroking Gendry's dripping cock. Robb, who'd paused at Jon's appearence started fucking Gendry again, picking up speed until Gendry cried out. Theon stuffed his mouth again the next moment and Jon kept stroking Gendry's length with uneven, jerky moves. He could feel Gendry's body tense, his back arched and with a final scream he dropped his head and came hot and hard over Jon's hand and the sheets.

They all stayed like that for a moment, then Robb pulled out slowly. Gendry winced at the sensation, and Jon wrapped his arms around him. "You okay?"  
Gendry gave him a weak grin. "Never better... you have to try that some time, pup. Your brother... that's something else."  
Jon flushed deeply, he was just about to protest when there was a hand on his shoulder. Robb. Jon turned around slowly. 

Theon was leaning back against the headboard and Gendry joined him, shifting around carefully. He rested his head on Theon's thigh, chuckling to himself. "You’ve earned my respect, Greyjoy. Anyone who takes that on a regular basis would."  
Theon grinned down on him. "Actually you got to me more that one time. He's always so fucking gentle... dunno how you coaxed it out of him so fast. Normally I have to needle him for weeks to get that kind of pounding." He shifted a bit and now his cock was directly in Gendry's face. "Care to finish that business from before?"  
Gendry had already started stroking him lazily. "As long as I don't have to move..." He took Theon into his mouth, sucking him back softly. Theon moaned, one hand gliding down Gendry's chest. Then suddenly the wandering fingers paused.  
"Fuck me," Theon whispered, staring straight ahead. Gendry turned his head.

Jon and Robb were staring at each other, only inches between them. Both were panting, Robb still impossibly hard and Jon already halfway there again. They seemed lost in each other’s gaze. Then Jon made a sound, a small pitiful mewl. Robb's hands surged forward, cradling Jon's face so tenderly it made Gendry's throat close up.  
Watching them together, like this, it was undeniable. How long had they wanted it? How long had Robb been desperate to touch Jon like that? How much time had Jon wasted with thoughts like wrong, and bad? Robb's thumb brushed over Jon's lips, his eyes flickering over Jon's face, searching for something...  
"Yes," Jon whispered.  
With a groan Robb bent down to claim his brother's lips, one hand wrapping around Jon's waist as he pulled him against his chest. Jon's hands came up, clutching at Robb's neck desperately as he moaned into the kiss. Robb tensed, and like that he spilled, his cock wedged between his and Jon's bodies. Jon didn't recoil, if anything he clung to Robb tighter, kissing him again.  

Theon's hand shot out to grab his own cock. He stroked himself while watching the other two. "Fuck me," he repeated, moving faster until he spilled over his hand, some landing on Gendry's chest. Gendry didn't care. His eyes were still fixed on Robb and Jon, lost in each other. Theon leaned back again, breathing heavily.  
"That has to be the most perfect thing I've ever seen." Gendry couldn't disagree. He was hard again now, wanted to... maybe Greyjoy was up for...  
"Gen?" Jon's voice ripped him out of his thoughts. He was still leaning against Robb, but his hand reached out to Gendry. He crawled over to him quickly. "What is it, love?"  
Jon sniffed, seeming torn. "Fuck me, Gen. Please, fuck me." Gendry was already laying back and a pillow was placed beneath his head and he turned around. Theon winked at him. Gendry took Jon's hand, gently coaxing him into his lap. Jon slid over his cock easily, still slick and stretched from Theon's.  
Jon threw his head back and started rolling his hips, riding Gendry agonizingly slowly, biting his lip while he moved his hand up and down his own cock. There was a movement somewhere, and then Robb was there, his hands on Jon's hips. Jon leaned back into his brother's chest with a sigh, resting his head back against Robb's shoulder.  
He moved up and down faster now. Gendry's gaze was fixed on his lovely face. Jon’s chest, his whole body seemed flushed. He was the most perfect creature Gendry had ever seen and Gendry's hands came up, coming to rest over Robb's on Jon's hips. Robb lowered his head and sucked at Jon's neck, biting gently into him. Jon’s eyes squeezed shut and he came with a sobbing cry, clenching his muscles so hard that Gendry spilled inside him moments later with a curse.

Jon slumped back, boneless and utterly exhausted. He felt Robb's arms around him, catching him then softly letting him down onto the covers. Robb's lips brushed his with the lightest of touches, then he stretched out beside Jon. He could feel Gendry wrapping himself around his other side, then long fingers carding his hair when Theon came to join them, wiping a cool, wet cloth over his feverish skin.  
Jon turned his head, searching for Gendry's mouth. He pressed their lips together in a long kiss.  
The last thing he felt before everything faded out and he fell asleep was three hands joining over his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon woke up with his face pressed tightly against Gendry's chest. He smiled and inhaled deeply. He felt good, relaxed and... there was someone behind him. Jon gradually became aware of a heavy hand on his hip, warm breath brushing over his neck, something hard against his buttocks... Now there was movement behind Jon and the hand started gliding up to his chest, the hardness pressing more insistently against him, warm lips at his skin... He shuddered, stretching a bit. One of his hands closed over the hand on his chest, their fingers linking. Jon rocked his arse back, smiling at the low hiss this caused. He pressed himself tightly against the warm, firm body behind him, marveling at the feeling of them being so close. Jon turned around. There was no apprehension in Robb's gaze, only desire, and overwhelming love.

"Good morning," Robb murmured before softly brushing his lips over Jon's. Jon closed his eyes, edging closer into his brother's embrace. "Hey."   
Jon knew they had to talk about this, _he_ had to. But for now... He pressed a kiss to Robb's collarbone, then another on his throat, relishing the little sounds Robb made. Their lips met in a soft and tender kiss, and Robb threaded his hand into Jon's curls. Jon placed his hand at Robb's lower back, bringing their hips together, rubbing his half-hard cock against Robb's thigh. Robb moaned into Jon's mouth at the movement. Robb’s own cock was hard against his stomach and he grabbed it, starting to slowly stroke up and down his length. Jon deepened the kiss, licking into Robb's mouth with hunger.

A chuckle behind Robb startled them slightly. Theon sat up, rubbing his eyes. "You two... once let loose there's no holding you back, huh Snow?" He smiled and stretched, then got up and vanished through the door.   
Jon looked at Robb. "Is he mad?" Robb laughed and pressed closer into Jon, his hand returning to stroking himself. "He's going for a fag. He'll be back in no time, and Gen'll wake up soon. Now let me enjoy the last few moments I have you all to myself."   
He bent down to kiss Jon again, harder this time. His hand still moved slowly on his own cock, seeming in no hurry at all. Jon brushed his fingers over Robb's chest and stomach, pausing at his navel. Then he bit his lip and let his hand wander down further, until his fingers nudged Robb's out of the way and closed around the other man’s shaft. Robb groaned, and when Jon started to move his hand he captured his mouth again with a harsh cry.

After a moment Robb pulled back and smiled, and to Jon's surprise leaned over his shoulder to kiss Gendry who'd just raised his sleepy head behind them. Jon craned his neck. Gendry looked confused, but appreciative. "Oh. Uh... Good morning."   
Jon kissed him then, long and deep, then smiled before turning his attention back to Robb's cock. Gendry was quiet for a second, then he chuckled and pressed a kiss on Jon's shoulder before swinging his legs out of the bed, getting up suspiciously quickly with a grunt of pain. "Ow! Fuck you, Stark! Be right back."

After a piss and, for good measure, a big gulp of mouthwash, he bumped into Theon in the lounge. "Morning, loverboy. How's your arse? And how are the two in there?"   
Gendry grinned and rubbed his neck, somehow feeling a bit self-conscious, standing there naked and talking to Greyjoy about their respective lovers going at it. He decided to ignore the first question. "Jon seems to finally have dropped the wrong-oh-so-wrong litany. Last time I checked he had his hand around Robb's cock."   
Theon snorted, opening the mini bar and handing a Red Bull to Gendry, opening one himself as well. He raised his can. "Here's to the two most beautiful men we know. Wanna make a bet how long it'll take them to actually fuck?"   
Gendry took a gulp, grimacing at the flavour, then cocked his head, looking at Theon questioningly. "What's the stake?"   
Theon thought about it for a moment. "How 'bout if I win I get to fuck you, on my terms."   
Gendry nodded. "And if I win?"   
Now Theon grinned lewdly. "Then you can show me in detail what you do with Snow all the time. Can't deny I've gotten a bit curious."

Gendry held out his hand and Theon took it. "Deal, loverboy. I say they fuck today."   
Gendry shook his head. "Never. I know Jon. He needs time for a step as big as this. Not before Christmas."   
Theon grinned. "You forget how he practically fell on your cock in Venice without even knowing you."   
Gendry snorted. "Yeah, but he was drunk and hey, it was me."   
Theon looked him up and down which brought back the thought of how naked he was. And how... hard? Gendry shifted, awkward again. He tried to play it cool. "Shall we have a look in there? I think I want a piece of Jon as well." Theon binned his can and shrugged. "Makes three of us then."

Jon sighed into Robb's mouth. The movements of his hand on Robb's cock had sped up in rhythm with his rutting against Robb's skin. Both were panting and Robb leaned his forehead against Jon, blue eyes glazed over with lust. Jon bent his head to suck a wet bruise into Robb's neck and Robb groaned loudly. Their hands on each others bodies moved jerkier now, tension building slowly but steadily. Jon's chest was heaving, Robb's delicious mouth claiming his again... 

They were rudely interrupted when the door swung open. Gendry and Theon came back in, looking at Jon and Robb entangled on the bed, then exchanging a quick glance. Theon looked disappointed while Gendry was grinning smugly. Theon hissed something at him that Jon didn't catch, as Robb had taken Jon’s lower lip between his teeth, sucking and biting it gently. Jon moaned against Robb's mouth, then whined as he was suddenly gone, stolen away by Theon who kissed him possessively.   
Then, to Jon's surprise, Theon leaned over to kiss him as well. "On your back, sweetling. We'll take care of you."   
Jon turned onto his back, too surprised and turned on to object. Theon stretched out along his right side while Robb remained at his left. Gendry approached the bed now and Jon spread his legs wide to welcome him. Gendry knelt, leaning over Jon and kissing him long and deep. "Greyjoy's right, love. We want you so much."

Jon's head was spinning. He wanted _them_ so much... "Touch me," he heard himself whisper. Immediately Theon's hand was carding through his hair, brushing down his neck, then he pressed his mouth on Jon's shoulder, working a bruise into the skin. Robb's lips found Jon's and his hand lingered on Jon's stomach, fingers describing lazy patterns around his navel. Jon closed his eyes when Gendry lowered his head and started to trail wet, open-mouthed kisses over the insides of his thighs. Robb kissed him again, tongue gliding smoothly in Jon's mouth, Theon biting down hard on his shoulder, Gendry... Jon lost himself in the thousand sensations flooding his body all at once. He cried out and Gendry's mouth stopped, inches from his throbbing cock. As if on a secret signal the other touches stopped as well, leaving Jon shivering between them. He whined at the sudden abandonment, still not opening his eyes. Then Gendry's mouth was on his, the familiar taste so good, so soothing... 

"You have to tell us what you want us to do to you," Gendry said, a smile in his voice. Jon writhed under him, shaking his head. He just wanted to be touched again, wanted... "Theon." A crystal-clear imagine was standing before Jon's eyes. Yes. "Robb... fucks Theon. And Theon fucks me." He wanted Robb, wanted him badly, but he just wasn't there yet. It seemed like a good compromise... He became aware of the silence that had followed his words. His eyes snapped open. All three men were staring down at him and suddenly Jon began to panic. Had he said the wrong thing? Was it too much? Too weird?

Theon's eyes sparkled when he bent over to kiss Jon, quick and messy. "Best idea you've ever had, Snow. Even if it means I'm fucked." For some reason he was glaring at Gendry when saying this, while Gen smiled smugly again. Jon didn't care. His eyes searched Robb's, needing to see that he understood. His eyes were serious, but still looking at him with fondness.   
Jon touched his cheek lightly, cradling it in his palm. Robb placed his hand over Jon's, turning his face to press a kiss in his palm. "Whenever you're ready."   
Jon smiled, then turned his head. His sweet Gen was looking at him with something like worry, and Jon couldn't bear it. "Gen. I want... can you... I need..." He choked. How could he say it out loud? He never had to before, they had their signs... But Gendry understood him anyway. Fascinated Jon watched his expression change, the worried look being replaced by a knowing, darker one. "Alright then, pup. Get yourself ready."

Jon's whole body seemed to tremble in anticipation. It was amazing to watch how he changed, the way he looked, the way he held himself... suddenly seeming entirely submissive. Theon waited, even Robb seemed to wait for Gendry's next move. Now he was hovering over Jon, slowly trailing his fingers up and down Jon's neck. "You know the deal, pup. No coming before I tell you to. You be a good boy and I'll let you decide." Theon hissed back a breath. That had been amazing last time... he hadn't been able to really describe it to Robb, now he was going to see it for himself.   
Jon nodded, gaze fixed on Gendry's mouth, his own lips parted as he panted lightly, waiting for more commands. Theon had always pictured himself fucking Jon hard and rough, more of a hate-fuck really, but this Jon... His mind wandered back to Jon's birthday and his cock twitched. 

Gendry noticed immediately. "Greyjoy... come here." Knowing perfectly well what would happen if he didn't he hurried to comply, grinning at Gendry cockily. "Please, Sir... May I fuck your lovely plaything?" Gendry stilled, the corners of his mouth twitching, and for a second Theon thought he'd drop the persona and start laughing, but then Jon whined, loud and needy, catching their attention again. Gendry moved away, leaving the spot between Jon's legs to Theon. "Shame you’re such a fast learner,’ Gendry grunted. ‘I would have liked to redden your arse again. Fuck him ‘til he begs for it, Greyjoy." 

Theon didn't need to be told twice. He took the lube Robb had produced from somewhere, slicking his cock with it, then paused. Jon had been fucked a lot these last days, but he should still... Gendry interrupted his thoughts. "My pup doesn't need coddling. Get on with it!"   
Theon bristled at the tone, he meant to tell Gendry to shut it and save that bossy voice for his boy - but Jon had lifted his hips desperately now, making soft pleading noises, and Theon's cock didn't seem to mind at all ... so he decided to keep his mouth shut.   
He positioned himself, slowly pushing in. At least he'd meant to go slow - but the moment Theon's cock had breached Jon's hole, Jon rocked down on him hard enough his butt cheeks touched Theon's thighs. Theon yelped in surprise, then groaned as Jon kept rocking into him. He grabbed Jon's hips, steadying him, ignoring his helpless gasps, and rolled his hips. Jon's back arched and he cried out. 

Gendry's voice broke through Theon's thoughts. "Hush, pup. We haven't even started. Robb." It was more of a command than anything else, but Robb complied without protesting. That was so odd, Theon was so baffled, Snow looked incredible under him - he nearly didn't notice Robb's fingers until they were already up his arse; he gasped, involuntarily thrusting harder into Jon, who dug his nails into Theon's shoulder hard enough to leave marks, crying out loudly. Robb easily stretched Theon in no time, this was familiar, the sudden pain when the head went in, the sudden absence of it, followed by that overwhelming pleasure of being split in two by his love... the other motion was familiar too, the tight heat around his cock, how he had to angle to cause pleasure in someone else... what wasn't familar was that everytime he pulled out of Jon he practically fucked himself on Robb's huge cock.  
Robb tried to be steady behind him, holding Theon's hips tight, his arms moving with Theon as he thrust in and out of Jon. The feeling was different to anything Theon had ever felt, there was no second he wasn't stimulated, his arse, his cock, all those nerve endings sizzling, Jon's desperate groans and gasps driving him mad. He didn't know how long he could last like that, and he growled through his teeth. "Gendry. Do. Something!" 

Gendry had watched them while stroking Jon's whole body, whispering in his ear, always stopping before actually touching his cock. Now he looked up from Jon's nipple he'd been sucking and grinned darkly. "I am, what do you think?" To emphasize this he bit down on Jon's chest, startling a sobbing cry out of the other man.   
Jon’s cock was leaking and Theon thought he'd explode at the sight. Robb groaned behind Theon, and Jon's eyes snapped open at the sound. His hands fell from Theon's shoulders to join Robb's on his hips. For a second Theon lost his rhythm. Was he just the puppet between those two? Just some barrier Snow needed?   
But then Jon's eyes searched his and he smiled and moaned his name, and Robb's mouth trailed feather-light kisses down Theon's neck, knowing exactly which spot made him shiver, and Theon smiled to himself about his stupid jealousy. He fell back into his thrusting, trying desperately to last longer, feel like this for a while longer... 

"Tell me, pup. Tell me where you want to come. Theon's face? My arse? You have to tell me, or you don't come at all."   
Theon started as Gendry's voice broke into his rhythm, the possibilities Jon could choose from flooding his mind. He groaned, redoubling his speed, slamming into Jon harder, pushing back against Robb's cock with enough force to make Robb groan and gasp. Jon didn't answer, he just clenched his teeth, staring at Gendry with pleading eyes. Gendry kissed him hard enough to make him yelp, then he lowered his mouth down onto Jon's swollen cock. Jon cried out, his whole body twitching, his muscles clenching around Theon's cock and Theon saw stars.

"Loverboy... gonna come..." Gendry reacted to Theon's moan by throwing him a dirty glare, then sucking Jon's cock deep into his mouth, swallowing it down until Jon screamed, his body nearly arching off the bed, into Theon, then slumping back down with a sob as Gendry let go of him, again demanding, "Where do you wanna come?"   
Jon gasped and seemed to choke on his words, not able to answer. Suddenly he clenched down on Theon so hard he couldn’t stop himself, and he spilled with a curse, hard and hot deep inside Jon. Jon whined and bucked his hips, and his oversensitive cock made Theon move back.   
Behind him Robb froze. His large hand moved up onto Theon's back, pushing him down. He started fucking into Theon so hard he had to grab Jon's legs to steady himself. Robb slammed in harder and harder, until Theon moaned so loud he thought his vocal chords would snap. He turned his head. Robb's gaze was fixed on Jon's trembling legs, he was flushed, panting, and his thighs were shaking. When he felt Theon looking at him he started to smile fondly and Theon grinned. "Love you, Stark." 

Jon had his eyes closed, he clenched down tightly, feeling so empty it nearly hurt. Gen sucked him back again, pushing Jon to the edge again, still not letting him tip over. Jon heard him repeating his question and tried to focus. Gen knew him so well, knew what he wanted, but now Jon had to say it out loud to finally get release...   
Somewhere a cry sounded and Jon's breath hitched. Robb... "Robb," he panted, finally letting go. He heard Gen chuckle, then felt him move between Jon's legs. He lined himself up and Jon was so ready for him - then wet heat engulfed his cock the same moment Gendry pushed in. Jon's eyes snapped open and two pairs of blue eyes were fixed on his face, he loved them so much - both of them - but something was missing... His hand shot out, searching for something as Gen fucked him hard and good and Robb's tongue moved over his cock, the sight nearly too much.   
Jon felt like he would explode, but he couldn't, not until - Long fingers tangled with his and the familar smug face appeared in his view. "Gen... please... PLEASE!" Gen sped up, grunting with the effort. "Come for us, pup. Now!"

Robb swallowed him down and Jon's vision went white, he thought his spine would crack at the tension as his body heaved and twisted, a series of hitched gasps escaping his throat, choking him, his limbs feeling numb, too much, everything, his heartbeat drumming in his ears as he came down Robb's throat...   
Slowly the world came back, and the world meant Gendry, bent over him, studying his face with the same look he always had after a particularly intense session. Wonder, love, and a tiny bit of anxiety.   
Jon felt his lips stretch into a smile. "Love you, Gen," he whispered. He propped himself up to kiss him, grateful and loving. "You were amazing." Gendry smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jon. For a moment that was all Jon could think about, the closeness, wanting to be even closer... then he remembered them. He turned his head. Robb was leaning against the headboard, his arms around Theon, the two locked in a deep kiss. Jon smiled to himself and reached for Gendry again.

***

Since it was barely midday after they'd rested for a bit, Robb insisted on their original plan. There was a lot of shoving who could shower first, which Jon won because none of them could really deny him anything at the moment. When he'd strolled into the bathroom, impertinent look on his face, Theon sighed. "We'll spoil the boy rotten if we continue like this."   
Gendry looked at him. And looked. And looked. Theon got uncomfortable. "IF something ever happens again of course. Come on, loverboy, who are you kidding? Bet your ass'll start craving Stark's huge cock again soon enough. And Snow will start bleating for more before we know it."   
Gendry shrugged. "Nobody says this'll happen again, Greyjoy." Theon looked actually struck, but Robb winked at Gendry, catching on. "Perhaps," Gendry continued with a lofty smile, "next time we take turns fucking you? Or Robb will be the one on all fours for once? Who knows what else we come up with? But first..." His face turned serious for a moment. "First I'd like to have my boyfriend for myself for a while." He was looking at Robb as he said it, halfway expecting him to protest. Of course he did nothing like that.   
Perhaps because Theon was pinching his butt, it looked quite painful - but probably because he was just a great guy. Gendry sighed. He was going to miss them... He shook his head at himself.   
It seemed as if they were all some weird kind of a couple - quadruple? - now. Which was stupid. Kinda. But his voice was undeniably fond when he said, "Don't think I'll forget about our bet. Once I recovered from this trip we'll play 'Fifty Shades of Greyjoy'."   
Jon came out of the bathroom, shaking his head. "Please tell me you didn't just say that, Gen. People will think you actually read it."   
Theon scoffed. "As if we don't all know you've got those in your nighstand, Snow. Next to the hot pink handcuffs."   
Robb shoved him, then kissed him, then started groping him, and just like that they were back to square one again, Gendry using the chance to hog the shower and Jon fleeing into his and Gendry's room.

They even managed to actually visit the Rijksmuseum, with Theon nodding seriously at every trash can until Robb begged him to stop.  
Jon and Theon bickered about which scarf to buy for Sansa - Van Gogh or Rembrandt - and Robb mediated, choosing the 'Sunflowers'.  
They listened to a string quartet playing in the museum passage, Jon's hand creeping into Gendry's, Theon's head resting on Robb's shoulder... it had been a good trip.

**Author's Note:**

> ...doesn’t necessarily stay in Amsterdam. ;)


End file.
